polygon_websitefandomcom-20200214-history
Gill and Gilbert
Overview Gill and Gilbert was a weekly 'nightmare public access show' hosted by 'the lads' Brian David Gilbert and Patrick Gill where they played games and completed challenges when certain things happened in the video game. They did segments suggested by fans and generally made fools of themselves. Occasionally, when one of the two were not available, Brian and Pat brought in guest hosts, such as Allegra Frank and Simone de Rochefort. Episodes Season 1 Gill & Gilbert are Playing Celeste and Enjoying Berries - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 1 * In which Brian played Celeste and every time he got a berry in the game, he had to eat a strawberry. Every time he died, Patrick had to eat salami. * Brian and Patrick have no idea how much sugar is in one strawberry. Gill & Gilbert Are Playing Super Mario Odyssey and Blowing Up Balloons - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 2 * In which Brian and Patrick had to wear a balloon for each time they lost a round of the game. * Patrick is allergic to latex and endangered himself many a time in this video. Gill & Gilbert Want to Apologize For Dying in LoZ: Breath of the Wild - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 3 * In which Brian and Patrick played the "Trial of the Sword" DLC for Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and had to sing an apology each time they died in the game. * Patrick was (finally) not physically endangering himself, but was mentally endangering himself as he is allergic to public performance. Playing Splatoon 2 and Making Art - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 4 * In which Brian or Patrick played Splatoon 2 whilst the other had to complete a fan-suggested painting in the time it took to complete the level. * Patrick can finally catch a break, and is allergic to nothing. FAR CRY 5 ULTIMATE STEALTH WARRIORS - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 5 * In which Brian and Patrick added squares of green paper to each other whenever they were seen in their all-stealth playthrough of Far Cry 5. * The squares contributed to the green screen, so each square threatened to reveal an embarassing picture of the lads. Playing SKATE 3 and Drinking Mystery Fluids - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 6 * In which Brian and Patrick had to roll a dice and take blind sips of one of six mystery drinks every time they failed to land a trick or beat the previous score set while playing HORSE in Skate 3. Gill and Gilbert Are Biker Boyz - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 7 * In which Brian and Patrick recieved temporary tattoos every time they died in Road Redemption. * The Parm is a featured player. Playing ARMS and Doing ASMR - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 8 * In which Brian discusses his past as a vlogger in the early days of YouTube. * Brian and Patrick also play Arms and have to do ASMR segments whenever they lose, but this is a secondary focus of the video. Playing Mario Kart and Eating Too Many Cookies - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 9 * In which Brian and Pat have to eat specific plate-loads of cookies before finishing a race in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. * This episode features guest stars Michael Caine and Beyonce. Super Meat Boy and Self Care - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 10 * In which Brian and Patrick have to apply pore strips to themselves in the name of self care every time they get too stressed out in Super Meat Boy. * Patrick, in another impressive display of self-destructiveness, trusts Brian's clearly questionable judgement on how long a pore strip should be left on. Season 2 Climbing Our Friends in Shadow of the Colossus - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 11 Peel-trick Gill and Banana David Gilbert - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 12 Ill and Ilbert - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 13 Gill and Gilbert are Wizards - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 14 Gill and Gilbert Play Themselves: Minishow - Gill & Gilbert, Episode 15 Gill and Gilbert LIVE E3 Tour: It's Brian's First E3! Gill and Gilbert in Cyberpunk Cyberhell Gill and Gilbert but with Allegra: Wimbledon Whispers Gill and Gilbert Keep on Truckin' Gill and Gilbert Cucco Nugget Feast de Rochefort and Gilbert are SHAKING THINGS UP MOTHERS AND MOTHERGUNSHIP with GILL & GILBERT Gill and Gilbert Season 2 Finale! Category:Polygon Shows